1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust cover with anti-leak provisions and the closure used therewith.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Injection molded closures for bottles and the like have been designed in a wide variety of configurations. A push pull type closure is often formed of a slidable tip on a separate shell that is attached to the container. These types of push pull type closures have been utilized as closures for bottled water and sports drinks. Representative samples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,104,008; 5,265,777; 5,096,077; and 5,429,255. In this application the closure often includes a separate dust cover for covering the tip, at least prior to the consumer's initial use. Dust covers for these closures have been designed which reattach to the closure. An example of such a dust cover for a push pull type closure is manufactured by Erie County Plastics Corporation of Corry Pa. and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,321,924 and 5,975,369 which are incorporated herein by reference.
The prior art dust cover manufactured by Erie County Plastics Corporation additionally includes a resealing flange on an underside thereof that engages with a groove on a central stem of the shell when the dust cover is reattached. This construction provides significant advantages over earlier dust cover designs. It is the object of the present invention to improve upon the dust cover described in the ''924 and ''369 patents and maintain all of the advantages of this dust cover. It is an object of the present invention to minimize leakage in the resealed closure utilizing the dust cover of the present invention. A further object of the present invention is to provide a dust cover that is easily manufactured by injection molding.